The present invention relates to a linear motor and X-Y stage including the linear motor.
JP-A-2001-28875 discloses a linear motor in which a plurality of armatures are magnetically energized by a single coil and magnetic polarities of the armatures adjacent to each other are inverted with respect to each other.